The present invention is related to a display the observation angle of which is multidirectionally adjustable. A panel control system cooperates with a transmission mechanism disposed in the housing to drive the panel to extend out of the housing or retract into the housing. After the display panel is extended out of the housing, the panel can be further swung leftward or rightward or forward downward or backward upward. Accordingly, the observation angle of the panel can be multidirectionally adjusted.
A conventional display panel is manually mounted on a supporting stand. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. 381803 discloses a measure for connecting a display panel on a supporting stand. The measure includes a display panel, a supporting unit, a mechanical rotary shaft unit and a stepping motor. The supporting unit provides a fixing position where the display panel is fixed. The rotary shaft is composed of a semispherical claw and a funnel-shaped bracket connected therewith. The rotary shaft is connected to back side of the display panel. The central bearing of the bracket is connected with the stepping motor. The stepping motor is mounted on the supporting unit to electrically drive the bracket to rotate. The semispherical claw is driven to rotate the tubular shaft so as to rotate the display panel and adjust observation angle thereof.
The above structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. In use, normally, the supporting stand must be fixed at a fixed position in car, such as upper side of instrument board of the car. When not used, the display panel cannot be stored.
2. The above structure is complicated. In addition, in order to facilitate observation of the display panel, the display panel is supported at a certain height so that it will occupy much room. In the case that the supporting stand and the display panel are mounted on the upper side of instrument board of the car (inner side of windshield), a driver will be unable to fully see the right front side of the car.
In order to solve the above problem, a retractable and burglar proof display panel structure has been developed, which can be hidden when not used. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. 265920 discloses a retractable display panel structure including a case, slide blocks and main and subsidiary slide rails. The display panel is received in the case and via the slide blocks slidably mounted on the main and subsidiary slide rails. A power source, a reducing unit and a driving gear are drivingly disposed in the case to push the display panel out of the case and swing the display panel up or down.
The above retractable display panel still has a shortcoming as follows: The display panel can be only extended out of the case or retracted into the case. The observation angle of the above display panel cannot be multidirectionally adjusted as the above Patent No. 381803. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a user to clearly see the display panel.
According to the above, the conventional display structures fail to have both functions of multidirectional adjustment of observation angle and storage of the display panel when not used.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a display the observation angle of which is multidirectionally adjustable. The display includes a panel control system, a panel, a transmission mechanism and a housing for receiving the above components. The panel control system includes a program processing unit for turning on/off the transmission mechanism, a command input unit for giving control signal to the program processing unit and a mechanical position detection unit for always sensing the operation state of the transmission mechanism. The transmission mechanism includes a motor drive circuit and a mechanical unit composed of several gear sets mounted on the housing. Under control of the program processing unit, the motor drive circuit drives the gear sets of the mechanical unit, whereby the panel can be extended out of the housing or retracted into the housing. After extended out of the housing, the panel can be turned leftward or rightward. Therefore, it is no more necessary to manually bias the supporting stand of the display as in the conventional display. Also, the observation angle of the retractable display is no more limited to one-way adjustment as in the conventional display.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above display in which each gear set is directly or indirectly controlled and driven by at least one motor to drivingly operate multiple gears. One gear set is engaged with a gear disposed in the panel, whereby under control the drive circuit, the display panel can be extended out of the housing and then swung forward downward or backward upward. At least two gear sets are respectively movably engaged with a transmission guide member disposed on the housing. Under control of the drive circuit, the panel can be turned upward or downward.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above display in which the housing is composed of an upper casing and a lower casing. The panel control system is received in a receiving space of the upper casing. The upper casing is mounted on an open side of the lower casing. The upper and lower casings define a layout space in which the panel and the transmission mechanism are movably received.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above display in which the mechanical position detection unit of the panel control system includes multiple sensing cells which are respectively disposed between the gear sets. The sensing cells serve to always detect the position and state of the gear sets and relevant components and via a circuit unit send the signal to the program processing unit to provide true position of the panel.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above display in which a power supply is disposed in the housing for providing power to the above components and circuits.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: